


I promise

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic comforts an injured Lucas





	I promise

“What’s wrong?”Vic asked worriedly 

“I’m okay. I promise.”Lucas reassured his wife he covered his face so she couldn’t see him wincing 

”Lucas you don’t have to lie to me”Vic says to him 

“I don’t want you to have to worry about me”Lucas said giving the act up 

“It’s me you’re talking to”Vic smiles at him 

“I trust you it’s just hard to open up to people sometimes”Lucas says squeezing her hand

“You’re not burdening me don’t think that”Vic states trying to calm him down she saw him pacing around back and forth frantically 

“You have so many other things to be worried about”Lucas muttered he didn’t want Vic to overexert herself either 

Vic had been much further along now in her pregnancy any day now she could easily go into labor 

Lucas had to keep a close eye and watch over her 

”Does it hurt?”Vic asked him 

“A little bit”Lucas responded as he winced 

“I love everything about you”Vic told him 

“Took the words right out of my mouth”Lucas said to the woman

“Damn”Vic said as she saw a bit of long scar around his jaw 

“I was shaving and cut myself pretty badly”Lucas explained to her 

“Press these against your face babe”Vic responded handing him some alcohol rub covered cloths 

Lucas compressed them alongside where the scar had resided upon his face 

“You are a lifesaver Eggy”Lucas said kissing her softly on her lips

“Just don’t shut me out next time okay”Vic said after pulling away 

“I’ll try not to if I feel bothered or am hurting I’ll open up to you”Lucas promised her


End file.
